


20/20

by starcrossedgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/pseuds/starcrossedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For phoenixtears' prompt: blind/Firewhiskey/undone</p><p>For warnings please see notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20/20

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings (highlight to view):**
> 
> underage, dub-con/non-con

Sirius has never thought himself blind. All his life, he’s seen things for what they are, what they were, what they should have been. _Toujours pur_ , he was told, and yet he saw straight through to the taint, the vile smear etched into his name. _Monster_ , they said, and yet he saw only Remus, his kindness, his unswerving loyalty. _Friend_ , Lily called Snape, and yet Sirius saw where he was headed, right from the start. _Gryffindor_ , Peter called himself, and yet Sirius saw the coward he was -- oh, if only he had trusted this last.

Seeing was never the problem. He looks at Harry now and sees Lily’s eyes behind glass, sees twain memories fuse sharp: sees someone new, someone he should -- doesn’t -- should have known, someone he needs to hold fast. 

Five Firewhiskeys down, and his vision’s undone. It blurs at the edges until he sees only messy black strands, until green turns to brown, until he closes his eyes and sees with his hands. He sees regret with his lips in the hollow of a throat, sees words unspoken with his fingers trailing the path of a spine. He sees love with his tongue over shivering skin, sees grief with his mouth, in the cries that it swallows. He sees anger and longing and fear, loneliness, guilt and despair, sees them all with his body until it can’t see anymore, until he shudders to sleep, warmth held close to his side. 

When he wakes on the sofa the following day, the fire lies stone-cold and dead. 

And he sees what he missed, for all of his life: he only sees what he wants to believe. 

He has been blind, all along.


End file.
